Here Comes Your Lullaby
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone.


I wrote this after seeing Nickelback's video Lullaby (part of which I used in the opening part of this story) and crying for about twenty minutes afterward. It's heartbreaking, and a major character death is mentioned. You have been warned. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Honey, here comes your lullaby_

__-Lullaby, Nickelback

The sky was sunny and bright overhead, a rarity for the sleepy Maine town of Storybrooke. But it was the worst day ever for it to be sunny. In fact, it should have been stormy and wretched, reflecting the horrible events of the day which had already transpired.

In the waiting room of the town hospital sat a single man. Anyone who walked near him tiptoed for fear of awaking the sleeping beast. They all knew what was happening, and no one was brave enough to speak to him directly.

The events of the day played over and over in Gold's head, like a movie he was powerless to stop. Just twelve hours ago, everything had been perfect. Everything was normal, and everything was okay. Now it had all spiraled out of his control, leaving him scrambling frantically for solid ground that just wasn't there.

Twelve hours ago, he had held Belle, the love of his life and the reason for his forsaken existence, in his arms. Ten hours ago, she had gone into labor with their first child. Nine hours ago, they arrived at the only hospital in Storybrooke. And less than an hour ago, he had been forcibly removed from her side as the shrill whine of the monitors she was connected to filled his ears, drowning out every other sound he heard.

Feeling sick, Gold leaned forward in the uncomfortable hospital chair and rested his elbows on his knees, cradling his head in his calloused hands.

This couldn't be happening. Twelve hours ago, his life had been perfect. He had his love and their unborn babe. He was finally content, and now it was all being snatched away.

_No. Don't think that. Belle's strong_.

A voice laughed bitterly in the back of his mind. Of course she was strong, but any woman was susceptible to the dangers of childbirth. Modern technology and medicine had come a long way from women giving birth alone in their homes and often dying along with their child. Medical miracles were performed all the time. Belle would be fine, and so would their child. Everything would be okay.

It had to be.

"Mr. Gold?"

Gold looked up to see Dr. Whale and a nurse approach him cautiously. His mind barely registered the tiny pink bundle the nurse cradled in her arms. Ignoring his bad knee, he stood up. "Dr. Whale. How is my wife? Can I see her?"

"Mr. Gold, I am so sorry…"

The rest of Dr. Whale's words were drowned out by white noise. Gold stared at the thing cradled in the nurse's arms, his heart racing.

Taking a chance, the nurse moved forward and laid the newborn baby in her father's arms.

Immediately Gold sat down in the closest chair, his eyes trained on the red, scrunched up face of the babe in his arms.

"I am very sorry for your loss."

Gold didn't look up, even after hearing Dr. Whale and the nurse walk away from him. The babe in his arms squirmed and sighed, waving her tiny fists in the air. He assumed it was a girl, anyway. She had been wrapped in a soft pink blanket, and there was a tiny pink and white cap on her impossibly little head.

"Mr. Gold?"

The voice of the young prince was enough to make Gold glance up. Henry gave him a sad smile. "My mom told me what happened."

The young prince was smart and advanced for his age, but Gold had no patience for him. "Now isn't the time, Henry."

Henry ignored him. "She needs you, Mr. Gold. You're her dad."

Of course Gold had no intention of not being there for his daughter, but Henry didn't know that. And being told what to do by the young Charming was just too much. "Leave," Gold growled, returning his gaze back to his little girl.

"Belle."

"What?" Gold snarled, the tentative grip he had on sanity slipping.

"Her name should be Belle."

Gold yanked his head up, ready to deliver a verbal tongue lashing to the boy, but he was alone in the room. He frowned.

Responding to his tension, the babe in his arms began to fuss. Instinctively he brought her closer to his chest. "Shh. There, there, sweet girl. Everything will be all right." Grabbing his cane, he pushed himself to his feet and began to steadily pace the floor of the waiting room. He knew he was lying to his minutes-old daughter, but it didn't matter. Nothing was ever going to be okay again because his Belle, his savior and the light of his life, was gone. She was gone, and this time she was never going to come back.

A tear rolled down his weathered cheek, quickly followed by another and another as the memory of her sweet smile filled his mind.

Slowly the baby settled against his chest, her cries quieting. He looked down at her, half-hoping to see some trace of his sweet Belle and at the same time he was not sure he wanted to. His Belle was gone, but the one thing she had wanted more than anything in the world, their child, was there in his arms, safe and sound. In his arms was a part of Belle, a physical piece of her he could hold, love and protect. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

"There, there, love." He brought her up to his shoulder and lightly kissed her forehead. "Papa's here. Papa has you now."

The baby opened her eyes and made a quiet sound, as though she could understand and respond to what he was saying. He managed a small smile in spite of his overwhelming pain.

"I love you…Belle."

_Finis._

A/N: *sniffle* I cried while writing that. I know I've been killing everyone a lot, but my next story should be lighter. SHOULD be. Haha. I haven't been called the queen of angst in other fandoms for nothing! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
